


Matchmaker

by moonlittides



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Kissing, Kissing Booths, Matchmaking, Motorcycles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlittides/pseuds/moonlittides
Summary: Jon and Sansa have been crushing on each other since they were thirteen, unbeknown to each other. As Sansa's best friend, Margaery decides to acts as matchmaker and hatches a plan to bring the pair together at their annual high school fair via a kissing booth.





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short drabble after watching The Kissing Booth on Netflix and is heavily inspired by/based on the movie. It's short, it's sweet and it's cheesy as hell, but hey, we all need a slice of that every once in a while, right? 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Sansa, come on, please. I’m begging you. Please do this one favour for me. Please. Pretty please with sprinkles on top.” Margaery yanks Sansa by the arm towards the stage as she continues with her pleas.

“No, no, no,” Sansa insists. “Margaery, you’re my best friend and I love you but no way am I taking part in a kissing booth.”

“But I have no one to go next. Dany is sick and Brienne is with Jaime.”

“Why don’t you go? It’s your booth.”

“Because I’m in charge, I have to make sure everything’s running smoothly.” She gestures at the clipboard in her hands for dramatic effect.

“Well I can take over that for you and that’ll free you to go in the booth.”

“Sansa, please. I’ll do anything you want. It’ll just be for 10 minutes and then Robb will switch with you.”

“Ew, my brother is doing the kissing booth?”

“He’s the hottest guy in school, what do you think?”

“Your crush on him is so blatant and it kinda creeps me out.”

“Okay, so let’s make a deal. You do the kissing booth and I won’t say any creepy stuff about your hot brother.”

Sansa thinks on that for a moment and with a groan relents. “Okay, okay, but I want more. You’re going to buy me dinner and—

“Sure, sure.”

“And drive me to school," Sansa finishes.

“Yeah, yeah, sure, anything you want. Just get out there, the queue is huge and people are getting agitated. Oh, and take this.” Margaery throws a black blindfold at Sansa.

“What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"What do you think you're supposed to do with it? Put it on and get out there."

Margaery pushes Sansa from behind the curtain and onto the stage before Sansa can protest again. The crowd of people waiting in line or watching, waiting to see two people lock lips is astounding and makes her feel like she’s going to projectile vomit. She didn't realise she'd have such a huge audience. Sansa tries to remind herself that the money raised will be going to charity and that it's all just a bit of light hearted fun, but it does nothing to help calm her nerves. She's only kissed two people in her entire life and now she's about to kiss a dozen guys she doesn't know in front of half the school! She scans the line in search of familiar faces but the bright lights shining on her make it impossible to see. Margaery is gesturing to her from the side stage to put the blind fold on and Sansa begrudgingly does, thinking of all the ways Margaery can pay her back for this later. She will definitely have to do more than just buy her dinner and drive her to school. 

Only moments after she has the blindfold on, Sansa hears footsteps and senses someone’s presence close to her. Sansa can scarcely hear anything over the pounding of her own heart and is suddenly grateful for the blindfold because she’s certain she’d only be more nervous if she could see who she’s about to kiss and the eyes that are fixed on them.

Sansa clears her throat, “Well..." she laughs, nervously, "...this is awkward. I know you were expecting Dany and not me, so I understand if you don’t want to—“

Sansa's words catch in her mouth as the mysterious kisser presses his lips to hers. Instead of being repulsed or wanting to move away Sansa feels herself sinking into it. His lips are firm yet soft and insistent against her own. The kiss, fleeting though it is, leaves its mark and renders Sansa breathless. She may have only kissed two people, but this kiss take the top spot. As he pulls away, his scent fills her up and makes her feel comfortable and safe. Wait a minute. She recognises that aftershave.

A wave of apprehension washes over Sansa as she slips the blindfold off. She already knows who is standing in front of her, yet when her eyes fall upon Jon's face she cannot help but gasp. His dark eyes are anxious and searching hers for her reaction. She stares at him in wonder for a few moments and sees a small smile at the corner of his mouth. How long has she dreamed of this? How many times has she imagined this exact moment? Although she knows she shouldn’t because he’s her older brother’s best friend and half the school are still watching, she kisses him again with every ounce of passion she has in her body.

The rest of the world fades away as Jon winds his hands around her back and Sansa slides her fingers through his curls. She holds nothing back, giving herself over to him completely. It's exhilarating and it's as though every moment they’ve shared in the years they've known each other has been building to this moment. It’s everything she’s ever dreamed of, everything she’s ever wanted.

When the kiss ends, neither of them seem able to catch their breath and Sansa basks in his adoring gaze, never wanting it to end. An eruption of applause pops their bubble and brings Sansa back to reality. She turns and looks out to the crowd, realising that hundreds of people have just witnessed their moment of passion and that it will be the talk of the school tomorrow. 

“Everyone just saw that didn’t they? Oh my god! It’s gonna be around the entire school. And Robb! Oh my, God, Robb is gonna find out."

Jon pulls her close and says smoothly, “Hey sans, don't worry.”

“Don’t worry?! Robb's gonna kick your ass.”

He chuckles. “Maybe but who cares? I’ve wanted to kiss you since I was thirteen. If Robb does kick my ass, it’ll be worth it.”

“That’s cheesy as hell, you know that?”

“Would it be even cheesier if I told you you’re the only girl I’ve ever wanted and asked you to get on the back of my bike so I take you somewhere where we can kiss under the stars?" 

"Yes, it would," Sansa replies, blushing uncontrollably. 

“So…do you want to?” He extends his hand to her and although she momentarily hesitates, she takes it.

They beam at each other and run from the stage hand in hand, like naughty school kids.

“Sansa! Sansa!” Margaery calls. “So do I still need to make it up to you?" She playfully wiggles her eyebrows at Sansa.

Sansa catches on then and asks, "You planned this, didn’t you?”

“Well, duh! Come on, Sansa. You and Jon have been in love since like the seventh grade, if I didn’t make it happen it never would’ve!”

Sansa slaps Margaery playfully.

“Hey!” Margaery exclaims.

They both laugh. 

“Sans, you coming?” Jon calls, holding his bike helmet in his arms. 

“You can thank me later,” Margaery says with a wink.

Sansa cannot control the grin that comes across her face. She runs after Jon and he catches her in his arms, before planting a sweet kiss on her lips. 

"I never thought I'd be so grateful for a kissing booth," Jon says. 

Sansa laughs. "Me either." 

"I guess I have Margaery to thank too. She's quite the matchmaker, huh?"

"You could say that."

"You ready to go?" 

"You bet," Sansa beams. 

Jon places his spare bike helmet on her head and the pair jump onto his motorcycle and ride off into the starry night, feeling that the world is theirs.


End file.
